


Relax the Fraying Wool, Slacken Ties

by lumbeam



Series: prompts/short stuff [5]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration, Stress Relief, middle aged men ennui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: An interpretation of why Michael's suit/tie is messy for the first jewel store heist. (Spoilers: it's about sex.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clubafterlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubafterlife/gifts).



> I was talking with classichipsterdenial about why his tie is sloppy looking and we sort of devised this plot. And then I wrote it...six months ago. I just found it again in my docs today ;;
> 
> (Title is from Franz Ferdinand's "The Dark of the Matinée")

michael kept checking the clock in his car.  _ 11:24.  _ lester said to meet at the garment factory at noon, no later. he left early, but now he’s getting antsy. nervous, almost. what’s there to be nervous about? he shouldn’t worry. it’s not like he is going to rob a place blind for the first time in nearly a decade or anything. it’s not like he has to pay off a crazy mob boss for his own dumb mistake. it’s not like this could go terribly wrong.

he kept turning the steering wheel,  corner after corner. the thoughts kept circling around in his head. his suit felt way too constricting. why did he insist for everyone to dress nicely? 

he needs something. he needs a release. 

michael grips the wheel, his nails digging into the leather cover.

“ah, fuck it,” he mutters, his eyes leading to the sidewalks and street corners.  _ 11:28. _ pickiness isn’t a factor right now. 

he finds a girl. it looks as if she’s given up in finding any customers today. michael slows and unrolls the window. “get in,” he says, completely forgoing any charm or tact.

she doesn’t seem to mind, although she takes her sweet time making her way to the car.  _ 11:31. _ he drives to an alleyway and shuts off the car.

“hey baby, what do you--” michael doesn’t even wait for her to finish her spiel.

“i just, okay, i’m really stressed out. i just fuckin need to get off.” he tosses her a fifty and starts to unbuckle his belt. she goes down without another word. 

he gasps when she first wraps her mouth around his cock.  _ this is what i needed, _ he thinks. and for a second, he’s right. it’s not long after he’s gotten used to her that his mind starts to wander to all the “what ifs” in his brain.

he thinks about someone escaping. the whole plan would be fucked. he pushes the girl’s head down further on his cock as a means of coping. 

_ this plan is so fucking stupid. it won’t work. it’s just-- _

he pulls her mouth off of him.  _ 11:45.  _ he frantically takes out another fifty as he takes her wrist and gets her to come over to his seat. she gets the picture and she climbs onto his lap, slowly sinking down onto him. 

“ _ oh fuck _ ,” he groans out, and she responds with her practiced moans. this is better.

he wraps his arms around her and pushes her down all the way. 

_ what if the alarm goes off, or what if i get shot? what if frank gets shot? what if-- _

his arms wrap around her waist even tighter as he starts to thrust up into her. anything to distract him. 

_ i’m not what i used to be. i’m gonna fuckin’ die. i can’t do this-- _

michael buries his face in her chest and pounds her as hard as he can. the car is shaking. 

_ this is all my fucking fault. i’m a failure. why can’t i-- _

“ahhh, fffuck!” he yells out, pumping his load into her. he stays there for as long as he can until she starts to fidget. 

she goes back into the passenger seat, collecting her money. “i need another hundred, sweetie.”  
  
michael wipes some sweat off of his brow. the los santos sun is beating down upon the car. he feels like he could burst into flames. “why?”

“cause you didn’t use a condom?”

he takes out a hundred from his wallet as he slackens his tie.  _ 11:57. _

“thanks, honey.” she says as she gets out of the car. michael doesn’t respond.

he races to the garment factory. before getting out, he checks the time again.  _ 12:03 _ .

“ _ fuck _ ,” he mutters. he races up the stairs where he sees lester outside the meeting room.    
  
“so glad you could be here on time, michael.” lester says sarcastically, making no comment on his unkempt appearance.

  
michael runs a hand through his hair. “ah, well, what can i say? something came up.”


End file.
